the Mediator: Sassy new mediator in town
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: Theres a new mediatorshifter chick in town. The minute Paul sets his eyes on her its pure love. But this chick is more than she seems, she has powers they dont.....I totally suck at summaries, and this is my first fic, so its totally crap, well, i think s
1. Sassy chick in town

**The Mediator:_ ghost dagger..._**

_(My version)_

(A/N:Ok, imagine Paul never liked Suze, and that they were friends from the start and that he helped save Jesse...and its not a P/S...its a P/J..ewww, not Jesse + Paul, _Julie_ and Paul)

**Suze's P.O.V.**

God I'm so tired of being a mediator. It's just this big game! ARGHH! Anyway's, Paul said that he was expecting a new pupil, a girl by some chance, to come to our school. He said he heard this from Father.D, and that Father.D says she might be in our homeroom. OH YIPEE!_ Not._ I know, I haven't even met the girl yet, but why is Paul so suddenly making a big thing out of this 'new girl' coming to our school? He said his seen her in the photo that was in her previous school record, which was posted to Father.D & that Paul had a sneak peek! Now, since then, his made _such_ a big thing out of it! GOD, GUY'S! Anyway's, she was ment to be coming today, from Los Angeles. She actually arrived three days ago, but is coming to our school today. Well, let's see what this big fuss is for then, shall we?

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I can't wait for that hott babe to come over to our school. What was her name again? Oh yeah, _Julianna _(_drool..._)LOL! God, I'm so freaky, that I freak myself out! Huh! Okay, 5 more minutes till lunch. I can't wait to see her pretty face. I'm so glad Father.D sent me to be ger escort. Yipee! I told Suze & Jesse to tag along aswell, so I can introduce her to them.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

_Nombre de Dios_! I'm so happy it's finally lunch! Ok, so here I am with Susannah, the two of us standing in front of Padre.D's office waiting for Paul to come out & take us to the school gates to collect Julianna. Why is he making such a big deal out of this girl? What's so special about her? Huh, I bet nothing more special than mi _querida_ (_fantasize...)_ anyway's...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

''Suze, Jesse, follow _,moi_!'' I told them as I came out the office. Gosh, they look bored, but they won't when they see the hott babe, thet hopefully will be my hott girlfriend! She's very rich too! WOOHOO! Anyway's, we're walking towards the gates & go outside to wait for her, when all of a sudden, from the distance down the road, I see a girl. Not just any girl, but the sexy, Julie. OH GOD, she's approaching us! Heart. Attack. Stop. Breathing.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

_Nombre de Dios, _she's approached us. _Now,_ I know what all that fuss was about! She's soo beautiful. Jesse! Shutup! You've got your _querida!_

**Suze's P.O.V.**

Now I can see what all that fuss is about! She's so beautiful & hot (not being a les or anythin) but, big deal. Hey! Jesse's eyeing her, so i elbow him! She come's closer & smiles at us. She's wearing really big shades ( Dolce & Gabanna) and they fit perfectly with her round face. She has glossy, pouty lips (luscious, I wish I had lips like hers) &, wait, she's removing her sunglasses... she's got greeny-bluey eyes. OH MY GOD, they're the most beautiful eye's I've set eye's on! Gosh she's beautiful! She has dark brown hair with natural brown highlights.

She seems the sweet but not too innocent type, hmmm. Her hair was down & it was quite curly, in locks, at the end, but straight at the top, & she put her hair to a side on her left shoulder, so her right shoulder was bare. She was wearing this cute black boob-tube which said '_bonita_' in red sequens. She topped it off with a dark-wash Calvin Klein mini skirt & black open-toe wedges which had cute red cherries on them & they laced up all the way, just 1 inch below her knee. God, she had style! Oh no, I'm getting jealous! ARGHH! (Oh and by the way, she had a really cool black DKNY bag, I just wanted to snatch it off of her!LOL! I'm going crazy!)

**Paul's P.O.V.**

''Hi Julie! I'm Paul Slater, & these are my two closest friends, Jesse & Suze.'' I reached out my hand to shake & she stuck out her slender & perfectly manicured, sexy hand. ohhh, I wish those hands were on my abs! (_Drool...)_ She finally shook my hand, then she shook Suze's & Jesses's, who, by the way was _EYEING_ my future girlfriend! He better keep his paws off my babey. Anyway's, his already got Suze! She finally spoke, & what came out was the sexiest & silkiest American accented voice I've ever heard,''Hi, I'm Julianna,'_Julie' _as known to my friends, Da Vinci, I moved here-'' I interrupted ''about three days ago, I know.'' ''How come?''

''Because Father Dominic, principal of the school, told me that you were new here & sent me to escort you & give you a tour around the lovely school.'' I flashed her my sexiest smile & hoped she'll fall for me. And to my surprise, she blushed and linked her arm into mine, indicateing to me to take her in the school. And so I did. And showed her everything and introduced her to Kelly Presscott ( who's had a crush on me for ages, but I wouldn't go out with her even though she was hot, I was waiting for the right one i.e. Julie!) who put on a fake smile & gave me death stares! _How dare she!_ It's not like I'm going out with her! God Kel can be a pain!

**Suze's P.O.V.**

When school was finally over, we decided (me, Jesse, Paul & Julie) to meet after school at the beach cafe around 6' clock. So we did. And thats why I'm here with Jesse a table for four, in the cafe, staring out the window, waiting for Julie & Paul. I weren't bothered to change clothes, anyway, it was just a meeting for God's sake! Oh, & here Paul pulls up his very sexy silver BMW convertible at the front of the road (the parking lines of course!). Anyway, they came in, and, oh wait, I can see that neither Julie or Paul were bothered to change clothes either. They both came in with smiles spread across they're pretty faces. God damn it! Paul really was buff! What, with his lovely curly surfer golden brown hair, with the occasional gold highlight from the light, & his icey-blue eyes & pouty snoggable lips, & fit tanned body! He also had a very sexy smile. Basicly, to put it in one word, he was _GOURGEOUS!_ Bad Suze, stop thinking about another dude when your man is just sitting across you! ARGHHH! SHUTUP BRAIN!

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

Julie & Paul look so good together, as though they were a couple. How darling! Julianna is one bonita!

**Paul's P.O.V.**

We sat next to Suze and Jesse. I sat next to Jesse and so, that Julie & Suze were sitting together, opposite us. How sweeeet! God I can't keep my eyes off the gourgeous Julie!

**Julie's P.O.V.**

Oh my God, I'm such a lucky bitch, look who's sitting opposite me! Paulie! His soooo gourgeous, buff, hott, sexy! Damn it! He's leaking of pure buffness. And the guy next to him, Jesse, his really hott & sexy too. A Latino I suppose. But he's taken, I can tell because I caught him & Suze snogging eachother when Paulie was giving , me a tour around the school. ''Soo, should we order?'' We all ordered some drinks, for me a Sprite, and so did Paul. Suze and Jesse ordered Cokes. ''Ok, shall we get to know eachother better?'' I asked. ''You start'' Paul smiled at me. ''Ok, I will,'' I began ''I used to live in L.A, but moved here because-'' '' Wait...'' Paul interrupted, not rudely though ''start with the basics first...'' I smiled at him and continued ''Ok, I'm half Italian and half American, so my mums an American from L.A. & my dad's an Italian from Venice.

I am 16, turning 17 in January the 30th, so that's in 5 months time .'' ''Anything special that you can do?'' asked Suze '' Well, I can speak Spanish, Italian and a bit of French. I do salsa and latin dancing. I'm a mediator & shifter--'' '' You're a _what?_ '' Suze practiclly spat out her Coke, '' well, I thought I could tell you guys, coz Father.D. knew that I was one, & he told me he was one, and that you three were too!'' I smiled and I got smiles returned back at me '' Well, welcome Julie to the Mediator gang.'' She stuck out her hand to shake and I did. All of a sudden Jesse spoke, '' So, you say that you can speak Spanish?Fluently?'' I looked at him with a massive grin. ''Yes, Jesse, fluently because my grandma is Spanish,ahhh, so I have a bit of Spanish blood in me, I never really knew it was possible, anyway, she used to speak to me & taught me Spanish since I was a kiddo!'' ''Then maybe me and Jesse can talk to you in Spanish sometimes?'' Paul jumped in out of nowhere ''What, you can speak Spanish too?''.

''Yeah, but Suze unfortunatley took French!'' He chuckled as Suze playfully punched his right arm. ''Okay, then Jesse, Paul, test me!'' I said confidently, and why shouldn't I be! Jesse started first and said in Spanish, ''Well, you are very welcome to speak to me and Paul in Spanish anytime you want, and you can also speak French to Suze, cause' she doesn't know much either.'' I nodded and said back in Spanish ''Ofcourse, I will not leave Suze out, but I'll only talk to you two in Spanish if I need to tell you something in private so that other people don't, hopefully, understand, ok?'' Jesse smirked and nodded, replying ''Well, she defianetly knows her Sapnish very well!'' He said that in English though! Paul laughed and so did I and Suze.

'' Would you guys like to come over this club called _'the surf'_ it's the beach and is a lounge, bar & dancefloor all in one?'' Paul asked. I looked him, and for a minute our eyes locked together and a smile creeped on my face, as I tilted my head and thought about that, ''Yeh, sure Paul.'' I whispered/spoke seductivly. He responded with a smug smirk. I unfortunatly had to tear my eyes away from his as I turned to Jesse and Suze and asked them '' What bout' you two? You comin?'' Jesse and Suze both nodded. I slowly got up saying, '' So, let's call it a day then!'' They all got up to, as Paul and Jesse went over to pay for our drinks, I insisted in giving my money to Paul for my drinks, but he refused it and said he will pay for me as I'm the new-kid-on-the-block!

Jesse, ofcourse payed for Suze, as me and her waited outside. I, standing beside Paulies BMW & Suze next to Jesse's black convertible Lexus. Paul and Jesse finally came back, laughing about something, me and Suze hugged eachother, as Paul and Jesse shook eachothers hands with a manly pat on the back. Paul then came over to my side and opened the passenger door for me as I said ''Thanx'' but I recognised, that he couldn't keep his eyes off where my skirt rode up as I entered the car, but I pretended not to notice, I know hoeish, but still, the guy was BUFF! He finally started up the engine as I put on my seatbelt. Suze and Jesse already left, and now I was left with one buff Paulie.

( A/N: NEXT up is the party! (more making out!) and jesse and suze will be there too)


	2. Love or just lust?

**The Mediator:_ Chappy 2: love or just lust?..._**

**_Previously..._**

Paul and Jesse finally came back, laughing about something, me and Suze hugged eachother, as Paul and Jesse shook eachothers hands with a manly pat on the back. Paul then came over to my side and opened the passenger door for me as I said ''Thanx'' but I recognised, that he couldn't keep his eyes off where my skirt rode up as I entered the car, but I pretended not to notice, I know hoeish, but still, the guy was BUFF! He finally started up the engine as I put on my seatbelt. Suze and Jesse already left, and now I was left with one buff Paulie.

I started fiddling with the radio station until Daddy Yankee's _Lo que paso paso _came on. When we came to the red traffic lights, Paul turned on the volume, so that the music was practicly _booming _out of the convertible. He smiled me saying ''I love this song'' ''Me too, cool!'' I smiled back. When the song finished, Mariah Carey's song _Can I get your numba babey?_ As we were slowly approaching my house, I kept on giving 'Paulie' (oh, yeah, 'Paulie' is my secret nickname for for him, I know I just met him today, but still, his pretty sweet) directions, until we reached the private road which led up to different massive houses' driveways, including mine, & we drove up more until we reached my drive way which was filled pebble stones and had spikey aloe-vera styled plants on the edges & lights which were planted in the grass.

We also had palm trees in the front yard & before the gates. You had to press this button while you're in the car, which determined wether they'll let you in the gates. Our maid answered, & I said ''Heya, it's me Julie,'' ''Ok sweetie'' she replied, and the massive silver gates started to open and Paul drove up the driveway. The gates slowly closed behind us and Paul stopped the car as he got out and opened the door for me. I stood up and closed the door behind me and asked him ''You wanna come in, to have supper as a thanx for showing me around the school and being so utterly nice to me?'' I smiled cheekily, ''Um, yeah, why not, thank you.'' he smiled me as I led him to our massive entrance door, which was white by the way. I rung the doorbell, and a few seconds later Sophie--our maid-- opened the door, as she smiled and hugged me, ''Oh, sweetie, you're just in time for supper,'' she soon realised Paul behind me and whispered in my ear ''And who's that hot guy you've got there?'' I whispered back '' Paul Slater, his a really rich dude, and really hott'n'sweet!'' You might ofcourse think why I would be sharing personal details like this with a maid or even hugging her, but she's apart of our family now & she's been living with us before I was even born--I'm an only child.

So I'm very close to her, she's like a second mom to me & the age difference ain't that big, she's only 36--she was working for us a year before I was born, so she was 20--anyways, she said ''Oh yeah, and your fathers staying late at work today, and your mom ia at a meeting, so I already prepared supper!'' She brought us in and past the massive hall/entrance, which had central-heated Italian marble flooring & two grand stairs on each side which led upstairs and joined at a point at the top and then led to two corridors, then went up a few more steps. Sophie led us right through the hall and past the masive saloon and stopped at the _inside _dining room, which was joint to the big kithchen, and she asked us ''You wanna eat on the outside table by the pool?'' ''Oh, oky, do you Paul?'' I asked. ''Oh, yeah, I don't mind.'' He smiled.

God he was sooo sweet! So we went through the glass sliding doors which led to the deck & down two steps then into a sheltered marble table for seatings of 6 people. It was actually under arched metal poles, which had grape and grape vines entwinig them--we had that cause' my dad loved the Italian style!--and a few 10 feet away, was the rectangular pool which had a jacuzzi ajoint to it and down the far end was the lawn with palm trees & a few exotic plants, and behind that was the tennis court.(by the way, there house is a bit like Summers, in the OC, house..the new episodes). Me & Paul took a seat so that we were opposite eachother. Paul pulled my seat out for me before I sat down & we pulled the white napkins on our laps, as Sophie came out with a bowl of salad, two glasses of water and bread, in a tray,''Starters-salad'' She smiled ''Italian style.'' ''Mmmm, I love Italian!'' Paul smirked. As we finished the salad, Sophie came back with two plates of hot, steaming funghi(mushroom) & chiken _rissotto_.

When we finished, Sophie came back to collect the finished dishes, as Paul said wiping his mouth with the napkin,''That was delicous ma'am, thankyou.'' Sophie smiled at him, as I said ''Yeh hun, that was very scrumptious, thanks Sophie.'' As she went away with the plates, I led Paul up the flight of stairs up into my room. My room was in a square shape & very, very big--you ask me how big?--big as in it was white & on one side wall was my double sized bed which had a white canopy and a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock. In the middle of my room was a glass coffee table with a massive wooden fruit bowl with fruit & beside it a mini flat screen t.v. Around the table was a white leather sofa which went in an 'L' shape around the glass table, 7 with a big round white rug under the table and sofa, which was placed on the smooth, beech coloured wooden planks. Anyway's, next to my bed was another white door which led to my private bathroom--so when you actually entered my room, the bed was to your left(A/N:try and imagine this as I describe it.P.S. im actually describing my room, but mines smaller and i dont have a balcony..soz)--and opposite the bed, on the other end of my room, was a big flat screen t.v., which was nailed to the wal so nothing was supporting it.

Then below it was a mini glass cabinet which had a Playstation 2 and a glass c.d/dvd rack in the glass cabinet, alongside a dvd player. Then opposite from where we were standing, where massive arched French doors which led to my semi-circled balcony, which had two sunbeds & a mini beech wood table inbetween the two chairs. Then if you look to your right side from the doorway, there's an inwall aquarium with tropical Angelfish and starfish etc. Very beautiful, I know! Oh yeh, and on the wall about 5 feet away from the bathroom door(A/N:im very precise and a perfectionist..gah!)is my white apple flatscreen computer which has a transparant keyboard and mouse, laced on a white desk and stool. Next to the t.v and aquarium was my glass & sliver dressing table which had a mirror an' all my makeup etc-and phone!- and next to that was my 4 sliding door wardrobe with longview mirrors on it. On the other side of my t.v was my silver Sony and my white IPod HiFi. And that's my room ya'll! I led Paul outside into my balcony/veranda, which had white marble flooring and mini white pillars holding the railing. Anyway's, we both took a seat on either the sunbeds or chair.

''Paul, do you wanna listen to sumthin?'' ''Yeh, sure, that'd be cool.'' He replied as i went over to my Hifi. I put in a c.d which had a mixture of songs, the first one was J.Lo's-_waiting for tonight. _I didn't turn the volume up alot, cus the sky was turning pinky, yellow, orange, so i knew it was the afternoon, so Sophie was taking a nap and i didnt wanna disturb her. As I went back to sit next to Paul, on my sunbed, Phantom Planets-California, came on-your probably guessing how could J.Lo's song finish so quick when i just turned it on? Well, that's because I actually quickly checked myself out, applied some lipgloss on and brushed my hair before going out, so the song finished while i was doing all that!-then i went back out! As we sat in an akward silence for a bit listening to the song finish, it changed to J.T's- Senorita...

Paul's POV

As I listened to 'Senorita' I actually could relate the lyrics to Julie, (lyrics in italics) 'On that sunny day, didn't know id meet, such a beautiful girl walking down the street' That's when i first met her walking down towards our school gates. 'When I look into your eyes, theres something that money can't buy, and if you give us a chance...' I knew I felt something at the café when she locked her gaze at me...she's perfect man, as though she were the original model for a hot girl (A/N:I think Suze syas this about Jesse in the actual mediator, but not in the way I saifd it)

Julie's POV

The song finished (A/N: WOAH! thats quick! lol, im tryin to speed things up here peeps to come to the makin out scene..u know u want to..lmao) and changed to Christina Aguilera's-liie dirty dancing 2. Oh this song is so sexy! I slowly tore my gaze away from the horizon and turned my gaze to Paul, who soon after tore his gaze away from the sky too. He smiled at me locking his gaze with mine...I smiled back and looked back at the horizon as I got up and rested my hands on the railings of the balcony as I overlooked at the sea which was winking back at me as the sun sank down into it. I heard Paul get up and come beside me, he too gazing at the sea.

Paul's POV.

I tore my gaze away from the pretty horizon to stare at Julie's beautiful, delicate face. She soon looked into my eye's again, and we stood there, for what seemed like the longest time just staring into eachther's eyes. I took the risk, as I couldn't resist her lips and bent down to meet my lips with hers-as the song was finishing you could here the Spanish guitar in the backround creating a sweet melodic tune-her lips were so soft & unresistable, that I wanted more! God Im one horny guy! Suprisingly, she wrapped her hands around my neck and so I slid my arms around her waist and brought her in closer to me. I so loved the way our lips moved like a dance together, like they fitted in a puzzle. I slowly deepend the kiss into a Fench. Mmmmm, her mouth tasted nice and sweet. She responded by forcefully -but in a good way- kissing me back, while our tongues (A/N: Yes, i know, too much discription, but i like it that way!) explored eachothers mouths. She slowly lifted a hand and ran her fingers through my hair as I ran my hands up and down her back. We slowly seperated our mouths to take in a few breathes as I rested my forehead on hers, she looked up at me and smiled at me saying, in quick breathes,''That was really nice...''

So I slowly leaned down and kissed her lips more passioantly this time. I slowly left trails down her chin, neck and collarbone and back to her lips. Everytime I kissed her neck she let out a sweet and pleasurable moan. Hmmm, so that's what makes my gal want more? She too started kissing my neck and soon kissed one of my ears and slightly nibbled on it then went back to my lips with a fiery french kiss. God I loved this moment! But I don't think it would be appropriate for us to actually make out on the bed-much to my chagrin- because we just met! We seperated for a breath and stood there in eachothers embrace, while she rested her head on my chest and I with one hand held her waist, and with the other, gently stroked her hair.

Julie's POV

God he was such a good kisser and I know this, because I've kissed other guys and compared to him, they're on a 0 while his on a whoppin 150 on the kiss-scale! Ive never felt so deeply in love before...or is this love or just lust? Nah, I can feel more than just lust happening between us...

Paul's POV

I think im falling in love with Julies...I can feel more than just lust, I can feel passion, love desire...wait, did I, Paul Michael Slater just say that? Okay...im freakin myself out...hehe...erm...anyways, God she was ment to be mine, I knew I felt something at the café, har,har..''Julie?'' She looked up at me ''Yeh, Paul?'' She giggled in a very sweet way, ''Erm, I should get goin'' ''Yeh,erm..ill just escort you.''

Julie's POV

I escorted him outside and with one final kiss, we said our goodbyes and he left. God he was gourgeous!

Ok, whaddya think? huh...just click on the lil button and review..PUH-LEEZ!

thankies!

next chappy: Parties , friends and total making out...


	3. Party time!

Julies POV...Saturday morning, 3 days after her first week at school (and gettin to know Paul better)

I got up real quick, took a shower, brushed my teeth, had breakfast and chnged into my dark wash, hip hugging jeans, I combined it with my black top wich was off-the-shoulder style with a halter neck underneath. I straightend my hair and tied it into a very sleek ponytail with my bangs to the side. I grabbed my silver Motorola Razr cellphone, popped it in my black Chanel bag and put on my black leather Kickers boots. I darted outta the house shouting on the way to Sphie who was preparing something in the kitchen,''Sophie, I'm going out & I'll be back by-'' I checked the time on my cellphone -''3:30. Ok?'' Sophie responded back with an okay, and ill tell ur parents that ur out...sheesh. I got out my car remote, pressed the button to open the car keys-yes I drive, but it took me like 4 years to actually get my driving license, cos like I couldnt really get the hang of it, so my parents got me a private tutor, and now, well, i drive pretty good...if i say so myself. I got into my black convertable Porsche which was next to my moms sliver BMW jeep (X5 series) and my dads convertible Mercedes was next to my moms. God, we love our cars! I wanna get a Ferrari sooo bad, but my parents say ive got a car already, and they dont wanna spoil me to much..humph..

. I love my car too...but...gah, anyways. On my way to the mall to get an outfit for the club tonight, I got out my cellphone and-Paul gave me his number!-I dialled his number, put the phone to my ear and heard the ring until someone picked up, and a males voice -Paul-answered. ''Oh, hey Paul, It's Julie,'' ''Oh, heya babe!'' I could tell he was smiling, ''Look, erm, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the mall to shop for some new outfits for the club tonight? I'm already on my way...'' ''Ok, I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes, do u want me to give Suze n Jesse a ring to meet us there too?'' 'Yeh, sure thing hun. Anyways, Im stopping at Starbucks on my way...You want anythin?'' ''Er, sure, a regular Capuccino will do. Thanx baby.'' ''No problem Paul.'' ''kk,c ya.'' ''Bye.'' I hung up.

5 minutes later, I arrived at Starbuck's and ordered 3 regular takeaway capuccino's and a Frapuccino for me. When i payed for them, i put them on a cup holder and placed them on my leather passenger seat in my car, then i continued my journey towards the mall.

When I arrived there, I saw Paul's car parked in a space and him just gettin out. When he recognised me parking near his car, he walked towards me excaliming,''Woah! Sweet ride you got there babe. How come i never saw it yesterday at your house?'' I got out the xar and locked the door taking the cappucinos with me on the way out. ''because baby, It was in the garage.'' I smiled at him, as he was leaning down towards me to kiss me, but we jerked away from eachother when we herd a honk. We turned our heads around to see Jesse and Suze in Jesse's red convertable Audi. Jesse shoutede out to me and Paul ''Hey Julie and Paul!'' ''Hey Jesse n Suze'' me n Paul chorused together. ''Hot wheels u got there Julie.'' Jesse winked at me. ''Thanx Jesse!'' When Jesse parked his car, him and Suze approached me n Paul. Jesse n Paul shook hands giving eachother a manly pat on the back. Suze haugged me and we gave eachother a peck on the cheek. I shook hands with jesse as suze did with Paul. I grabbed my handbag outta my convertible and handed out the three capuccino's.''Heya guys, I got you some coffee.'' They all took one and smiled at me saying ''You really didn't have to.'' Except for Paul, cos he already knew I was getting the capuccinos, so it would have been daft if he said that.Lol. Paul, being the sexy smart guy he is, he handed me $3.50, the amount for the cappuccino, but i didn't except it, cos i said it was a payback from when he got me a drink the other day at the café. Jesse offered the money too, but i refused it.

As we entered the mall, taking sips of our coffees as we did so, Paulie pulled me by the waist towards him as we walked, with his right hand, whilst with his left drinking coffee. I did the same, shoving my left down the backpocket of his trousers, so that we were practiclly walking hip-to-hip. Very close. Hmmmmm... ''Okay, guys!'' I called out to them, making them stop dead in their tracks. ''Well, because what we buy I want to be special, so I think that me and Suze should go together and buy our outfits. Got that?'' Paulie suddenly gave me the cute puppy dog look and whispered in my ear''Babe, don't leave me...'' I looked up at him and smiled assuring him,''don't worry babe, I wont be long.'' He smiled at me and gave me a quick French on the lips. Totally forgetting that Suze n Jesse were there, Jesse cleared his throat so it interrupted us and we both looked at him, but our lips were still together with our heads turned- you can imagine how funny we must have looked!- ''I never knew you two were...what the word..dating?'' Jesse smirked cheekily. Paul and I seperated, he was now blushing and so were I! He looked away from Jesse and me and scratched his head saying'' Well, you-you, kn-know, w-we-'' I put my hand on his mouth and said frustatedly, '' He came over to my house a week and 4 days ago for supper, we stayed for a bit, I couldn't resist him, he couldn't resist me and so we madeout for the longest minuted of my entire freakin life. Capeesh?'' I breathed, woah, i was totally outta breath! I let go off Paul's mouth and whispered in his ear,''why you so shy?'' and giggled in his ear. Jesse sighed,''Well, that explains alot, dont it. Anyways, lets get a move on!'' Jesse grabbed Pauls arm and said'' Comeon lover boy, were going.'' Paul took a second glance at me as he was being dragged away. He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed Suze's hand and dragged her through the Dior boutique, I turned to her and said,''Let's do some shopping sista!''

After a few minutes, I finally found a really nice dress. It was white and had a halter neck top style but was slit right below where the halter tied around my neck (it was a choker covered in Swarovski crystals) . The slit went all the way down to my belly, where it stopped as a white silk extension wrapped around, letting the extra loose bits of the dress flow like straps. So if i twirled, they looked like spikes. They were cropped with Swarovski crystals, and so was the back, where it was all open and had straps dangling down, showing my curvy back. To top it off I also brought a pair of Swarovski crystals higheels which had straps going all the way to my knees. Okay, I have to French manicure my nails! Suze brought a strapless black corset style dress. Very cute! trés chic! 

okay, i dont have time to contnue, but i promnise i will tommorrow, maybe in the afternoon cos im going out during the day! 

bye!


End file.
